Da'wa
Il termine daʿwa (دعوة) in linea di massima identifica l'azione di proselitismo dell'Islam. Il vocabolo arabo significa letteralmente "richiamo, appello, propaganda". "Invitare il prossimo all'Islam" è considerato un dovere dai musulmani. Daʿwa è talora riferito all'azione di "predicare l'Islam". Un musulmano che pratica la daʿwa, che sia o meno un "uomo di religione", è chiamato dāʿī (plurale duʿāt, دعاة). Un dāʿī è così un uomo che invita la gente ad abbracciare l'Islam attraverso un metodo dialogico, e in certi casi può essere tradotto col termine "missionario". Il termine è stato storicamente impiegato in ogni occasione in cui, in ambito islamico, s'intendeva far prevalere una specifica visione ideologica e politica dell'Islam. Per questo si parla normalmente di daʿwa abbaside, organizzata per abbattere il potere omayyade, a torto o a ragione giudicato dai suoi avversari come "usurpatore", ma anche e di daʿwa ismailita-fatimide per far trionfare, per converso, a partire dal X secolo, la causa di quella particolare forma di Sciismo a tutto detrimento del potere abbaside. Primo Islam Nel (Corano), il termine daʿwa ha altri significati. Nella Sura XXX, indica il richiamo rivolto a un morto di risorgere dalla sua tomba nel Giorno del giudizio. Quando è usato nel Corano, in genere si riferisce a un pressante invito di Allah a vivere secondo la Sua volontà. Di conseguenza, quando usato nei primi secoli dell'Islam, progressivamente il termine tende a identificarsi col contenuto di quell'invito e diventa di conseguenza un sinonimo di sharīʿa (legge divina) e dīn (modo di vivere, religione in senso ampio). È anche impiegato per definire il dovere di "incoraggiare attivamente i fedeli musulmani a perseguire una profonda pietas in ogni aspetto della vita": una definizione che attualmente è diventata centrale nel pensiero islamico contemporaneo.The Encyclopaedia of Islam, s.v. «daʿwa» (E. Tyan). Fini della daʿwa Invito Nella teologia islamica, il fine della daʿwa''Hirschkind è quello d'invitare la gente, musulmani e non-musulmani, ad adorare Allah come specificato nel Corano, come pure a informare l'umanità dell'azione del profeta Muhammad.''The Encyclopaedia of Islam, cit. Se diretto a non-musulmani, tutto ciò consiste nello spiegare l'Islam attraverso azioni, dibattiti e dialogo. Rafforzamento della Umma Un altro obiettivo della daʿwa è quello di rafforzare la Comunità islamica, o Umma. A tal fine è fortemente incoraggiato essere puntuali osservanti delle disposizioni di Allah e di aumentare il livello della propria pietà islamica. Ciò comporta una precisa azione svolta nei confronti di quelle persone che vivono ai margini della fede islamica e che ne pratichino svogliatamente i rituali ma che siano disponibili e correggere questa loro tiepidezza. Obbligatorietà al fine di evitare conflitti Il ḥadīth inserito nel Sahih di Muslim http://www.usc.edu/dept/MSA/fundamentals/hadithsunnah/muslim/019.smt.html#019.4294 indica che la daʿwa è il primo dei tre passi da intraprendere per evitare un conflitto armato coi politeisti, considerati nemici irrecuperabili. L'imposizione fiscale e la violenza sono i due successivi passi previsti http://www.usc.edu/dept/MSA/fundamentals/hadithsunnah/muslim/019.smt.html#019.4294. Note Bibliografia *''The Encylopedia of Islam'', Leiden, E.J. Brill. *Charles Hirschkind, "Civic Virtue and Religious Reason: An Islamic Counter-Public", in: Jim Drobnick, Aural Cultures, 2004 ISBN 0-920397-80-8. * La natura molteplice della da‘wa islamica, Egdūnas Račius, Academic Dissertation, October 2004. University of Helsinki, Faculty of Arts, Institute of Asian and African Studies. Collegamenti esterni * Islamic Dawah in Canada Islamic Dawah in Canada(TROID.org) * Sheikh Khalid Yasin's Official Website Sheikh Khalid Yasin's Official Website * Texas Dawah Convention Annual Dawah convention * Shahadah.net Introduction to Islam * Turn To Islam Website A lot of Videos and Material About Muslim Converts and Islamic Dawah. * Islam The Modern Religion: "A Guide to dawah" * IslamWorld.net: "Woman in Dawah" by Abdul Lateef M. Al-Hassan and Sumayyah Bint Joan, al-Jumu'ah Magazine * Young Muslims Canada: "Al-Ghazaly – The Man of Da`wah" by Dr. Yusuf Al-Qaradawi * LADO: Latino American Dawah Organization * Meccacentric Da'wah Group: Producing High Quality Lectures About Islam and Muslims * Ahmed Deedat Islamic Propagation Centre International * God's Mosque Q&A using Quran * Tanzeem-e-Islami Dr. Israr Ahmad * Islamic Online University Bilal Philips * Yusuf Islam/Cat Stevens * Islam Tomorrow Yusuf Estes * Gary Miller Reference Page Gary Miller * Aswatalislam.net * Light Upon Light Website * StreetDawah.com * Harun Yayha, Invitation To The Truth * Amr Khalid * Islamic Dawah Centre International: Free Books on Islam * Islam channel * The Methodology of the Prophets in Calling to Allaah - that is the way of wisdom and intelligence, Shaykh Rabee' Ibn Haadee 'Umayr al-Madkhalee Categoria:Voci